When the Bogeyman Comes
by Gates Hepburn
Summary: The Command Team gets a late night visit...


Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or her characters... lucky for them.

* * *

****

**When the Bogeyman Comes**

By Gates Hepburn

_Bree brop_

"Commander?" Neelix stood impatiently by Chakotay's door.

_Bree brop_

"COMMANDER?" he bellowed now desperately banging on the aluminum door.

"Computer, where is Commander Chakotay?"

_"Commander Chakotay is in the Captain's Quarters."_ Came the computer's crisp reply.

"Thank you."

He ran the few feet to her door, hitting the chime as soon as he was within reach.

_Bree brop_

Nothing. Neelix frantically looked around.

_Bree brop_

"Who is it?" came a rushed husky voice.

"It's Neelix, Captain."

The door opened a moment later to the dimly lit room and he practically knocked her over as he ran inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was just at the Commander's door and he didn't answer so I asked the computer where he was and it said he was here so I knew you both had to be up working and I really needed to speak to him and—"

"Neelix?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Breathe."

"Yes Captain."

"What happened, Neelix and why are you wandering the ship in your pajamas?" Chakotay asked as he walked toward Neelix, offering him a glass of water.

"Thank you. I… I--I couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep so you thought you'd go for a jog in your jammies?" Kathryn didn't mask her amusement well.

"Um, no. Well...yes, you see, Tom had—"

"Why can't we ever hear a story that doesn't involve Mister Paris? Is it too much to ask for just once?"

"I um?" Neelix was momentarily thrown and Chakotay leveled a glare at Kathryn.

"Sorry, Neelix, please continue." Kathryn smiled sweetly at Chakotay before settling in on the couch to listen to Neelix. Chakotay followed.

"Tom came over earlier tonight while I was watching Naomi, to tell her a story before bed and well…"

"Yes?"

"Well, she asked him to tell her about the Bogeyman again. I hadn't heard him tell it before so I stayed to listen too. Only I didn't know that it would be so… so scary and well--Now I can't sleep and I'm sure the Bogeyman is going to find me. I thought maybe I wouldn't be so scared and could get some sleep if I wasn't alone tonight because Tom said that's when he gets you and I've been all over the ship trying to find a place to stay." He stopped momentarily to catch his breath and sip his water before turning pathetic eyes on the command team. "The two of you were my last hopes."

"Neelix, the bogeyman is just a myth. Folklore made up to keep children from misbehaving. It's not real. The closest thing we have to a bogeyman on this ship is Tuvok."

"I'm sure Tuvok would love to hear that you think he's the bogeyman, Chakotay."

"I didn't call him the bogeyman, Ka—"

"Please, Commander," Neelix annoyed at the obvious levity they found in his situation resorted to begging, falling to his knees in front of the couch and grabbing at Chakotay's trousered legs, "can I stay with you tonight… just to be sure? I'll never ask again. PLEASE?!"

Chakotay rubbed his face, "Neelix, I really don't—"

"Hold that thought, Gentlemen. I think I have the perfect solution." Kathryn gave them a reassuring half smile and then tapped her combadge.

"Janeway to Paris"

There was a rustle of something before they heard a muffled answer. _"Yes, Captain?"_

"Good evening Mister Paris. Or should I say 'good morning'?"

_"Captain?"_

"Report to Mister Neelix's quarters at once."

_"Captain, it's—"_

"On the double, Mister Paris. Don't make me call the bogeyman!"

They heard him catch his breath, then pause before acknowledging his total defeat, _"Yes ma'am."_

"Oh and Tom… bring your blankie," she cut the link before Tom could hear Chakotay laugh. "There you go, Neelix. Now you won't be sleeping alone."

"Thank you captain, but you really didn't have to wake him. I would have been more than fine sleeping with one of you tonight."

"Yes Neelix, I really did. It's not that I'd mind having you here," the captain piped as she put her hand on Neelix's shoulder and led him to the door, "there's just no more room in the bed."

THE END


End file.
